shooting stars, sinking ships
by 102199
Summary: imagean if twilight, new moon and eclipse happend in 1911 but now it is 1912 and on the RMS titanic. and Alice did not see the sinking coming warning: some parts are like in the movie Titanic, its my fave movie Cullens are vamps but bella is not yet:. ADOPTED BY, lindseyCullen12
1. Chapter 1

**yhaaa enjoy**

**Edwards's pov **

I was thrilled that I got first class tickets for the _RMS titanic_ for my entire family and my fiancé Bella. Ever since Victoria and her new born army have been killed, I wanted to do something nice and relaxing for everyone. And right now we were boarding the _RMS titanic _as first class. "Are you ready love?" I asked "as I'll ever be." She replied. And I kissed her on the head.

I took Bella's hand and guided her to our room. When we got there, everything was perfect. "Bella, Alice and I bought you some dresses to wear when we eat dinner with the captain and Mr. Andrews tonight. Also for everything else." I said sheepishly. She giggled quietly "ok love." She said.

And little did I know, buying these tickets would put the love of my life's life in jeopardy. 

**Ok i know its short but please review **

_Next update, later today or tommorow_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy, **

**disclamer: i dont own twilight :(**

**Bella's pov **

I was so happy that we were first class passengers on the _RMS titanic_. It was the grandest ship in the entire world. "Are you almost ready love?" I heard Edward yell "Yes darling." The dress I was wearing was beautiful. It was blue, it was tight and hugged my curves on top then there was a light purple ribbon in the middle and it flowed at the bottom. It was simple but elegant. My hair was in a curly messy bun. I also wore no makeup. "You look beautiful love." Edward said.

We walked down to the first class dining room to meet up with our family, the Captain, and Mr. Andrews. "It is lovely meeting you Captain, Mr. Andrews." I said.

"It is a pleasure meeting you too young Isabella." Said Mr. Andrews.

"Please, call me Bella." Mr. Andrews smiled at that.

We all walked over to take our seats in the middle of the dining room. **(I forgot to say, if you want to know what all of the rooms on the ship look like, watch the movie titanic.) **

Every one was making conversation about the activities on the ship. I only pretended to listen because I was so board. "Let's get out of here, I am board." I whispered to Edward "ok my love." Everyone was too distracted to notice us getting up.

We ran up the grand stair case and I threw my shoes off. We ran on to the deck where it was pouring rain. I was laughing like crazy and so was Edward. "I love you so much." Edward whispered in my ear. "As I love you." And with that we kissed. Then we ran all over the deck spinning like crazy.

But then I slipped and slid through the railings of the ship I grabbed the edge of the deck but I was dangling off the ship. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. Edward ran over to me as fast as he could and pulled me up. I was shivering and crying in his arms. He hugged me so tight and kissed my over and over. He carried my bridle style to our room. "It's ok Bella, let's get you to bed." And I fell deep asleep in his arms.

**Please review. **

_Next update, wendsday. _

**IMPORTANT READ THIS! **

**ok so i have two stories so i am going to alternait which story i update each day so tommorow, i will update my other story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy **

**Disclamer!**

**Edward's pov **

As me and Bella ran on the deck I felt so much of my love go towards this beautiful woman I called my world. We ran about the deck in the warm rain. We laughed and kissed and loved each other more than anyone could ever imagine.

She started running, but she slipped and I watched in horror as she slid of the deck and through the rails and clutched the edge of the boat. She started screaming at the top of her lungs and I ran over to her faster than I have ever had in my life, not caring who saw. I pulled her up and clutched her to me as she shook and sobbed. I whispered soothingly "it's ok Bella, let's get you to bed." I walked in to our room and placed her sleeping figure on the bed.

Alice burst in the room and whispered, "Oh thank god! I saw the vision and almost screamed!"

"It's ok Alice I got her."

"I know but I get scared."

"I know Alice, I know."

_Next update: prob Friday_


	4. Chapter 4

**i know its short but enjoy**

**disclamer, i dont own twilight :(**

**Bella's dream **

_In my dream I saw a gigantic ice berg; I covered my ears as the titanic hit the ice berg, Ice scattered about the deck. It was defining silence as everyone was in shock. Some people took it lightly and said the titanic would never sink. I grabbed Edwards hand and ran to the grand stair case where the captain called all of the first class passengers to gather. I saw Mr. Andrews, ran over to him and said, "Mr. Andrews, I saw the ice berg, tell me the truth please." I begged. "Ok, but only tell who you must. The ship WILL sink we have at the most two hours." I covered my mouth in horror as I took in this news. _

_ THE TITANIC WILL SINK. _

_next update, prob tommorow_


	5. Chapter 5

**enjoy **

**disclamer i dont own twilight, also the only charicter i own is mary**

**Bella's pov **

I sat straight up in bed gasping for breath, I must have gotten up to fast because I got dizzy and fell back. "Love, are you alright?" Edward said in an extremely worried tone. "I just had a bad dream." I replied. "Tell me about it sweetheart."

"It was nothing." Really it was not nothing, it seemed so realistic. Too realistic. It felt almost as if I was looking into the future. I just decided to let it slide. I walked into the bathroom and bathed. I put on my robe on and walked into my room. "Mary!" I called. She was my personal assistant. Alice insisted I had one. "Yes Mrs.?" Please help me with my corset." "Yes Mrs." She took the strings and pulled it tight. When she was done I dismissed her and put on my beautiful new green and blue dress. I just put a clip in my hair.

When I was done I walked into the main room of our suit to meet Edward. He grabbed my hand, kissed it and then whispered in my ear, "You look lovely, as always." I giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm. Together we walked to the dining room to meet the family, even though I was the only one that would be eating.

We met everyone at the bottom of the grand stair case. Esme ran up to me, hugged me and said, "Are you alright dear, Alice told us what happened last night." "Yes Esme, I am alright." And Together we all walked into the dining room.

**i am so excited to write the end, i have such good ideas **

_next chap prob monday_


	6. Chapter 6

**enjoy. **

**disclamer i aint stephine myers**

**Edward's pov **

After breakfast, I took Bella to the main deck. We stood on the front of the ship looking down at the dolphins. I looked over at Bella; she looked so beautiful with the breeze blowing back her hair. Her eyes were closed so I decided to put my head on her shoulders, my arms around her waist, and I kissed her cheek.

She turned her head to look at me and kissed me on the lips with all the power she could muster. I kissed her back, careful not to hurt her. We kissed until she had to come up for air. I smiled at the look on her face. Then I picked her up before she could protest. She started giggling and playfully slapping me. I carried her all the way to our room then carefully placed her down on the bed. Then I lied down next to her. I listened to her heart until it slowed down and she was asleep.

A beautiful end to April 13 1912

**oh no, the next day is the 14!**

_next update, tommorow or wedsday_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey i am sorry i have not been updating but i have been really busy, i promis i will update both of my stories tommorow tnx. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy **

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight :(**

**Bella's pov **

I woke up the next morning around 5:00 am. When I opened my eyes, the morning sun was just barley shinning through the windows. I looked over to my right to see Edward staring at me. "Good morning." I said. "Good morning my love." Then he reached over to kiss me.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" He asked.

"Why yes, yes I did." I replied. I then got up, got cleaned, and got dressed. When I was done, I walked back out into the main room of our suit. "I have a good feeling about today!" he said. **(I put that in because it was kind of ironic, not to make fun of titanic, I feel it was one of the biggest tragedies in American/ Europe historyL.) **He then wrapped his hand around my waist and led me to the dining hall.

When I was done eating I asked Edward if I could walk around the ship all alone. He reluctantly let me go.

When I was walking on the deck, I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down to see a little girl. "You look like a princess!" she said. I giggled and knelt down. "Why thank you." I said. "What is your name?" I asked. "My name is Clara and I am 8." She said smiling proudly showing her two missing front teeth. Just then a lady came by and picked up Clara. "I am sorry miss, I hope she was not any trouble." She said. "Oh she was no trouble at all, in fact she is quit charming." I said.

"Why thank you miss." And with that, she hurried away.

**plz review**


	9. Chapter 9

**srry its so short, i am tired and sick and busy . enjoy **

**Disclamer, i do not own twilight**

**Captain Edwards's pov (**that is actually his real first name.)

"Captain, we just got an ice berg warning, should we slow down?" the only reason we were going so fast is because one of my co workers wants to make the head lines by getting to New York early. "No, the speed is fine, with anything as big as an ice berg we will see it in time to move out of its path"

"Yes Captain."

I just hope I was right.

**PLZ REVIEW, IT WILL CURE MY COLD BECAUSE YOU WARM MY HEART.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so iam really sorry that i have not been updating and that this is just an A/:N but i have been really busy and i just needed to tell you guys that i will not update till probably late next week because as you may know there is a hurricane neer cuba and it is coming up close to where i live, it wont be too strong but it will probably nock out cable and power for a few days so i will not be updating. **

**see yha **

**love:102199 3 :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**so i lived but sadly my friends house got wased away :( we lost cable for a while but its all good now. **

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight. **

**Bella's pov **

**_April _****14! ****_1912_**

I awoke with a start because I felt cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful."

I stretched my limbs and yawned a loud "Mornin."

I sat up and looked around the room. Sun was streaming in through the windows making Edward sparkle. Then realization dawned on me. "You have to stay inside today." I stated.

"yes." He stated a matter of factly. "Would you like to go outside or stay in here with me?" he asked.

"Staying with you in here sounds nice." I breathed as I stretched out my arms and lay back down.

"So what would you like do love?" he asked.

"I would just like to relax."

So all day we just played chess, read, made out, and just relaxed. At 8:00 when it was dark I decided I would like some fresh air so hand in hand we walked out onto the night fallen deck.

**so i am sorry my chaps have been short but once it gets to the sinking the chaps will be longer and alot more exciting with cliffys!**


	12. Chapter 12

soooooo sorry for my absence i have been busy but i promise i will update all my storys by sunday prob not thusday because it is tnx giving and prob not saturday cuz i have my B-Day party but i will update soon. also...**who saw braking dawn part 2?! i did. i am seeing it again wendsday. it was awsome if u have not seen it alredy go now. i almost cried at the part with carlisle. i am giving no more away. if u agree with my statement comment** below._ love yall _

_love, 102199_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey i am sorry but i am putting this story up for adoption it just is not doing to well so if u want it contact me asap first come first serve bye.**


End file.
